Roy Albrighton
Professor Roy Albrighton was scientist, professor, and Prothean archaeologist and researcher during the Great Galatic Revival. He is a central character in COSG: The Dark Heart. Roy was born on in 2230 CE, but didn't live there for long, instead he relocated several times in various areas of the galaxy. He spent his youth working with his parents, researchers of Prothean history and Roy himself grew quite attached to the subject. He followed in his parents footsteps, ultimately becoming a Prothean archeologist, and in 2259 CE, he along with Olassia Amore began researching the legend of the Heart of Vey'Kosa, believing it to be much more fact than fiction. After a decade of searching the two believed they found solid evidence of its existence, a star map leading to the Terminus Systems. In 2271 CE, Albrighton funded the expedition to locate the Heart, and employed Captain Kasper Martial and his frigate the MSV Aetherius as their of transport into the Rim. The team's first destination was Zerxia, a frozen world and previous home of the Protheans. Upon arriving to the planet, they discovered a blizzard had been blanketing the navpoint they targeted, but set out on rovers through the storm anyway. Biography Early Life and Work The early years of Roy Albrighton's life were chaotic, moving from planet to planet, and research dig to research dig. Though born on Albrighton shifted between many locations, his parents were Prothean researchers and their work took them across the galaxy. Since this was what surrounded him, Roy grew quite fond of the lifestyle, and followed in his parents footsteps. Through out his college education he pursued Prothean studies and archaeology, ultimately graduated with a Doctorate and becoming an archaeologist. Over the years he worked across the galaxy much like his parents, while also occasionally providing university classes with his knowledge and experience across the galaxy as well. In 2257 CE, he gained his fame after discovering the lost Prothean city of Kor'lithae. The Search for the Heart of Vey'Kosa After publishing his first book, detailing his exploration of Kor'Lithae, he was contacted by an professor, Doctor Olassia Amore in 2259 CE. Olassia had reached out to him after relating the information in his research to that of her own. She was in search of an old legend, the Heart of Vey'Kosa. Vey'Kosa was believed to be a fallen God according to ancient primitive mythology, however Olassia and Roy came to believe that Vey'Kosa was indeed a rogue Prothean warlord in the early Prothean Empire. Vey'Kosa employed the Heart to conquer ancient civilizations. When Olassia contacted him about the heart, the two were both bewildered by the similarities between the references to a key the Protheans had left behind on Kor'Lithae, and that of the Key to Vey'Kosa's heart in the stories. The two both began to work together in search of the Heart soon after. Years went by, and the two participated in several research digs across the galaxy together, to no avail and mostly dead ends until they ended up on . It was there, Olassia discovered a star map implying the location of the heart to be hidden within the Outer Rim of the Terminus Systems, and that more information may be available on the frozen world of Zerxia. Roy and his own team eventually headed for Zerxia to uncover clues, but spent most of their time bogged down by massive snow storms. Eventually Roy left his team to their work, and he returned to Citadel Space, intent on assembling an expedition to return to Zerxia and then into the Far Rim. In 2271 CE, Roy hired Captain Kasper Martial, a freelancing frigate captain, as transportation for he and his research team. The expedition took several more months to fully come together, due to Martial losing members of his crew, those who were unwilling to risk the dangers of the Terminus Systems. By November of the same year however, Martial had reassembled a crew, and Olassia, Roy, and their team would set out for the Outer Rim on board the MSV Aetherius, on the 8th of November. The Vault of Zerxia Before long, the Aetherius arrived to the orbit of Zerxia, and while Roy and his team were still settling into their accommodations on board the frigate, Captain Martial informed them that a blizzard was ravaging the planet's surface. But both Roy, and the Captain were intent on continuing through the storm nonetheless. Soon after, Roy and Olassia briefed the crew of the Aetherius on their mission objective, and Roy himself dazzled and inspired the spacers to joining his cause. Following the briefing Roy, Olassia, and his team prepared to launch from the Aetherius via rovers to investigate the location, along with Iyra Aldonia and a contingent of security team members and his research crew. Kasper was concerned as Roy had not heard from his crew on the ground of Zerxia for some time, but Roy assured him they were fine, and that the snow storms just jammed communication from time to time. They reached the sight, an old Prothean military base and set out to explore the ominous ruin, with Roy and his researchers rushing to the center to locate the pyramid shaped bunker entrance, the command post they needed to find. Quel Satch, one of Albrighton's team discovered the bunker was still powered, and managed to open its door, however, Lance Shaw, the security team leader set off a prothean trap, and sealed the group inside via a stasis barrier. Taylor McClellan, and Nidel Aekso, two of the security team members were left outside, and attempted to find a way to disable the barrier. Roy and the others were forced to watch in horror as they could hear the sounds of battle, a massive beast had attacked the two guards. Eventually, the barrier was disabled and the emerged to find only Taylor alive, but in shock. He had killed the Utha beast but not before it fatally wounded Nidel and damaged the rovers. Still pursuing their objective, Roy and his researchers, along with the security guards and Iyra headed into the bunker, Roy professing his sympathy for the loss of Nidel. After they entered the bunker, the group as a whole were fascinated by what they visualized. The massive corridor they entered was filled with Prothean Cryopods, but to the grim disappointment of the rest of the team, Roy and the others hypothesized the pods were offline, implying this could actually become a crypt for the thousands of Protheans. They continued on, entering the main chamber of the bunker to discover an observatory with a locked room. They split up, and Roy went with Taylor and Iyra to find a solution. On route, he passed down a lesson to them, that you always have to embrace the unexpected, and that adventure comes at a great, but a great gain as well. They managed to locate the security center of the chamber, and there, to the relief of Taylor and Iyra, Roy discovered the pods were all uninhabited. He also unlocked the observatory door, and the team regrouped once again in the main chamber. Upon entering the observatory, Roy found an ancient, huskified corpse of a Prothean, and thanks to the Prothean VI, discovered the true purpose of the station. It was meant to hold the key to the Dark Heart of Vey'Kosa, and a Prothean contingent of 25,000 were supposed to be frozen with it, intended to awake after the Reapers, locate the lost Heart and use it against their invaders in the next cycle. This plan never happened, do to the bunker's director becoming indoctrinated and sealing himself inside before anyone else could enter. The fact that the Reapers feared the Dark Heart caused a debate among the team as to what it is and if it should just remain lost. The VI also revealed the hearts location to be hidden on Numia, further on the edge of the galaxy. Roy unlocked the sealed vault, to find the Key itself with in, but a upon trying to retrieve it, the barrier around burned through the armor on his hand. Olassia then attempted to take it, using her biotics to push through the barrier, however as she grabbed the cube shaped device it collapsed, and absorbed into her body, shocking everyone in the room. She dropped down, surprised by what had happen, but feeling fine aside from being slightly flustered. Quell confirmed she was okay, but had the coding of the device with in her, and Roy suggested she might have just become the Key itself. Back on the Aetherius and the Trip to Altikiril After returning to the Aetherius, Roy immediately went back to his desk to review what they had learned, whilst Olassia received additional scans to asses her well being. He remained there, despite hearing a ruckus within the ship, and after the arrival of a clearly distressed Captain Martial, he learned there was a fight between members of the crew. Roy attempted to cool the Captain's anger over the fighting, but to no success. He then informed Kasper of everything they had learned on Zerxia, and what had happened to Olassia. Despite 2nd thoughts, Kasper decided to continue with the journey, planning one final stop on the pirate world of Altakiril, before heading to Numia. On Altakiril, Roy disembarked from the Aetherius, to ration out extra supplies to the war refugees in the port. When Iyra arrived later, he explained to her, that their plight, and the treacherous war with the Exodus Dominion had touched him. He believed it was their duty to help the less fortunate. Attack Above Numia and Crash Landing The team spent a day on Altakiril before departing for the Outer Rim. After a slow week long journey, they reached Numia. However, the Aetherius was ambushed by unknown assailants, and Kasper ordered a full evacuation of the ship. Roy and his team rushed to gather what they needed, not willing to abandon their expedition, he and Olassia were two of the last members to the escape pods, along with Kasper and a member of the security team. Description and Personality Roy was described as not fitting the prototypical archaeologist build, he was on the taller side, standing at 185.93 CM (6.1 Feet), and was known to be quite fit. He was strong, and had tough, handsome features. A combed over batch of brown hair covered his scalp, and he had light green eyes, and a thin brown 5 O'clock shadow stretched across his face. To all that had met him, Roy was known to be eccentric, and heavily involved in his work. He was kind, but his focus on his studies often caused him to lose sight of what's around him, neglecting others and occasionally using them, not intentionally of course. He was driven, and thrived when pursuing his passion of Prothean knowledge. Appearances *Mass Effect: Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy **COSG: The Dark Heart Trivia Related Pages Category:Articles by WolfOfTheEast Category:Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy Category:Humans Category:COSG Category:Scientist